Various slot machine games are known that provide wagering games in a variety of ways. Within the slot machine field, some games use a player selection round in which a player is prompted to select from multiple options, which typically reveal prizes or indicia that must be matched to other indicia to win a prize. Player selection rounds are typically conducted as a free bonus round but may be integrated somehow into the base wagering game provided by a slot machine. The player selection rounds are typically activated by a trigger of some kind, and end after a fixed number of player picks, or after a certain “game ending” symbol is uncovered.
What is needed are more exciting variations for the creation and use of symbol enhancements in order to increase player excitement and enjoyment of slot machine games.